


Moving in

by space_lace



Series: living on your own [1]
Category: SKET Dance
Genre: Gen, M/M, SKET Dan, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agata and Michiru move in together. With the help of Sket Dan, the new Student Council and Saaya. (slight future!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving in

The sky was black and gray clouds were visible whenever a flash of lightning brightened the sky. It was raining and storming, and it felt like the sun had gone into hiding for the rest of the winter.

It was a day like that the day Agata Soujirou and Shinba Michiru moved in together.

\--

That day, they got help from Saaya, their friends from the student council they had once been members of (Kiri joining because he wouldn't leave his lord on his own, and Usami who had accidentally been touched by a guy on the street, was there because Bunny joined to ogle the boys), and Sket Dan, roped into it by Tsubaki (and Kiri's threats). Though the one doing the most of the carrying out of their help were Bossun, Tsubaki and Kiri. Tsubaki was pure and hard working as usual, and Kiri did everything to please his president. And of course Bossun got all weepy when he realized Himeko and Switch were more interested in doing manzai when they saw anything weird happen, leaving it to Michiru to comfort him. He even let it slip when Bossun called him okaa-san (but not that he tried to dry his nose on the older's shirt).

They didn't have that much things. There was the bed, desks, a TV and a table with a few chairs. And then smaller things, as well as clothes. The rest they would buy over time. To be honest, there had been no need for Tsubaki to get Sket Dan to help, though it was greatly appreciated. Both Agata and Michiru had missed the noisy and insane high school, and university was nothing like it. Especially not since Agata was in Tokyo U nowadays, and Michiru attended a cooking and bakery school. He had been told that he should open his own restaurant, but he wasn't so sure. He did it because he enjoyed it.

\--

Once everything had been carried into their new apartment, they all agreed to have a small party. Or, it was more like dinner made by Michiru and Himeko, but Bossun and Agata insisted on calling it that.

It was a pretty simple dinner, as they didn't have everything they would need in the kitchen yet, and most things had yet to be unpacked. But that didn't stop them from enjoying it, and Michiru and Himeko agreed that they would have to get together and cook together (instead of against, the way the had the first time) more often. Agata laughed and said as long as she treated him to whatever she made, Himeko could use their kitchen any time. Within reason of course, but he forgot to mention that part. Luckily it was brought up by Michiru instead.

Given Tsubaki and Bossun were in the same room, there was nothing such as a peaceful dinner, but both Agata and Michiru were happy for that. And Kiri was threatening Bossun whenever he even mildly insulted Tsubaki, making the leader of Sket Dan tear up and hide behind the one who was the closest. Somehow he managed to knock over Usami (turned back by Daisy, much to Unyuu's disappointment) and made Bunny show up. He got pretty disturbed when he started to cling on him, but she soon abandoned Bossun for Kiri. Agata spent most of the dinner doting on Saaya, who insisted that yes she would be fine without Agata living with her, and it wasn't like she was going to miss him or anything.

\--

The dinner was over, with all the food eaten, and they wished each other good night (though it took a while for Agata to let go of his little sister), and before they realized, Michiru and Agata were all alone.

They stood there at the door downstairs, where they had waved (and cried) their good byes, a slightly awkward silence between them before they both burst out laughing because it had been so long since there had been even a remotely awkward moment between them, and it was really quite ridiculous for there to be now. With a smile, Michiru takes Agata's hand, and they walk up together to start unpacking.

\--

It took longer than it should to unpack. Mostly because Agata insisted on doing other things (he was still thinking about Saaya, and didn't concentrate very well). But in the end, they managed to get everything where they wanted it to be, and by midnight they curled up in the bed, turning on the TV that had been placed there, and would stay in their bedroom until they bought a couch.

Michiru had made tea, with Agata just being in the way, so he ordered the former student council president to go to bed and wait there. Because if he was going to have the taller man latched onto his back, he would never get done. Well, luckily for them, they didn't have any school the next day, with it being Saturday and all, so they could catch up on sleep.

They ended up falling asleep in front of the TV, curled up together beneath the blanket. Not even the loudness of the late night movie was enough to wake them up at this point. But that was okay, forgetting once or twice didn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like an intro to individual snippets/whatever you want to call them that I'm working on rather than anything else. It's going to focus mostly on Agata and Michiru, possibly on the others too in the future. We'll see.


End file.
